


Falls Apart - Kylo Ren x Reader

by DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AND HE HATES KITTENS, AND SO IS STORMPILOT, AND THEY WILL SHOOT HUX WITH THEIR EYE LASERS!!!, CACTUSES ARE COOL, F/F, FINN/REY ALL THE KRIFFING WAY, GENERAL HUX IS A BITCH, HUX/KYLO IS A STUPID SHIP, High School Senior Angstiness, Jerkface Stepdad, KITTENS WILL ONE DAY RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!!, Kylo Ren x Reader AU, Kylo Ren x You AU, Kylo Ren/Reader AU, Kylo Ren/You AU, Star Wars AU, Still a better love story than Twilight, StillNotKyloRen, humor me, lol nope, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron/pseuds/DonnisamaNekoKohaiDameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior year at Star Academy... Your last year at any high school. Your goal was to make at least one friend, but you may get more than you bargained for.</p>
<p>AU means Alternate Universe... You figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moving was emotionally draining. Especially if it happens every year. Many friendships were lost, so much so that you wouldn't have any friends for the first 3 years of high school. But this year, your senior year at Star Academy, you were going to try your damnedest to make at least one friend

 

Homeroom was a bust... The teacher didn't even let the students pick their own seats, and the students next to you were either stupid or divas.

You sighed sadly as the teacher droned on about the rules of his classroom.

Second class wasn't much better, all of the seats near people were being saved for "someone else"...

Sure, bitch.

At lunch you had no idea who you were going to sit with. You saw three teenagers laughing and throwing food at each other. You considered sitting with them, until you saw one black haired boy reading a book. Alone.

"Yo." You said to the emo boy.

"Fuck off." He remarked

"Nope." You said, popping the 'p' as you plunked your food down and sat across from him.

  
"What's your name?" You asked

"Get the hell away from me."

"Hello Get the hell away from me, I'm (Y/n)."

The boy sighed, knowing that you weren't going to leave him alone.

As you two struck up a conversation (a very one-sided conversation), you realized that this year might not suck (as bad).

It took the emo boy three days to tell you his name, it was Kylo Ren (such a cool name), and it took another three days for him to actually talk to you. Like a normal person.

But you could tell that this was the start of a beauti- *thinks of a better word*... ironic friendship

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kylo!!!" You grinned mischievously as you sat next to him.

"What." You could hear the dread in his voice

"What do you mean 'what'?" You feigned innocence

"You have that stupid dumbass grin."

"Well... I got this new game off the internet and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over and play it with me..." You expected a straight-away no, but instead Kylo thought for a moment and replied with: "Sure."

"Really?!?!" you were ecstatic

"Shut up before I change my mind... What game is it?"

"Until Dawn"

"Lovely..." Kylo sarcastically remarked

 

You drove Kylo to your house in your beautiful Volkswagen Rabbit and only almost crashed four times.

"Kylo, why in the fuck would you ride the school bus if you own your own car???" You questioned as you got out of your car

"Saves gas" Kylo shrugged. "Aren't your parents going to freak when they see you brought a guy home?"

"Mom and Stepdad work on weekdays and stepbrothers have afterschool activities"

"All that time by yourself... I'm surprised you're not some weirdo or something." He said sarcastically

"Shut up" You joked

 

                                                                                         ***

The real jump scares didn't even begin and you were already hyperventilating.

"THEFUCKMIKE, YOU CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!!" You shrieked as Mike jumped out, scaring Emily, Matt, and you.

"(Y/n), if you're scared now, you shouldn't have even bought the game." Kylo sighed

"But it was Next Gen graphics! How could I not?"

"You're gonna end up sleeping with a nightlight for the next four months."

"Yup."

 

Once the really terrifying parts came, you couldn't even play it because you were so scared. So you handed the controller to Kylo and he finished the game for you.

"WOOHOO EVERYONE SURVIVED!!!" You pumped your fist into the air triumphantly

"Except Josh, Beth, and that old guy."

"WOOHOO MIKE SURVIVED!!!!"

"That wasn't too scary, was it?"

"Oh no, it was downright mortifying. How the hell were you not scared?!" You marveled at his noncowardice

"If you've seen what I've seen, been through what I've been through, nothing would scare you."

"You read all of Edgar Allen Poe's books, didn't you?"

"Yep"

Suddenly the front door slammed and you soon heard your stepbrothers' yelling

"(Y/N)?!?!?!?!" The oldest, Jeremy (*gameshow host voice*at a whopping 15 years of age, for this teenager, full isn't a word in his vocabulary), shouted

"Oh fuck" You mumbled

"WHERE ARE THE RAMEN NOODLES?!?!?!?!?!"

You ran out into the kitchen "I TOLD YOU THOSE WERE MINE!!!"

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!!!"

"TOO BAD!!!"

A few moments later you burst back into your room, "Sorry Kylo, they're very loud... And the only way for them to listen to me is if I yell as loud as them."

Unfortunately the other stepbrother, Mason (who thinks everything is his business and HE WON'T EVER LEAVE YOUR SOCIAL LIFE ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), a very *ahem* jackass twelve year old, slammed your door open.

"Oooooh, (Y/n)'s got a boyfriend!!!!!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" You shouted very redfacedly

"(Y/N)'S GOT A BOYFRIEND, (Y/N)'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Mason sang (shouted) at the top of his lungs

You ran out, again "I WILL DECAPITATE ALL OF YOUR ACTION FIGURES, YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!!"

Then, you opened your door and turned off your PS4 and tv.

"Come on Kylo," You grabbed his wrist and starting speedwalking to the attic

"The attic, are you serious?" Kylo complained

"From the attic, climbing to the roof is a piece of cake... those boys are _way_ too chaotic" you shuddered.

Once you and Kylo made it up to the roof, you sighed in relief.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?"

"The sunset! Every day, no matter where I am or what happens, I always,  _always_ watch the sunset."

"Yeah, it _is_ beautiful" Kylo admitted

"Hey Kylo, can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure"

"You're the first friend I've had in three _years_ , my stepdad's job requires him to move every year and so many of my best friends have forgotten me. I hated it." A tear slipped out as you were talking "I got so sick of it that i just isolated myself for the first three years of high school... I was instantly labeled the 'freak'. But I didn't care, I would sit alone and draw.

"My first day at Star Academy, I had to scrape together all of my courage just to talk to you."

Kylo was speechless. Even he had at least _one_ friend through the high school years (A very annoying, shiny silver-y, and TALL friend).

"Kylo, when I looked at you, I saw me... Alone. Thinking I'm fine with little to no friends. But that isn't how life is supposed to be lived." You wiped your tears away.

"Come on, Kylo." You started descending into the attic "I've gotta get you home before my mom gets back"

 

 

 

 

**(A/N WOOHOOO 800 WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much I care about you** **...**

**BYE MAH PEEPS!!!!)**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Oh no no no no no!" You fretted as you turned the key in the ignition over and over again. "Shit! I need a jumpstart."

You began texting your mom

"Great! She's taking over her friend's shift..." You groaned

 "What about your stepfather?" Kylo inquired

"He takes the bus..."

You weighed your options.

"Kylo, there's a spare mattress in the attic. I can get it down and you can stay here the night."

Kylo Ren assisted you in carrying the mattress to your room.

You scampered back to the attic to retrieve your trusty, old nightlight.

When Kylo saw you carrying the nightlight, he smirked.

"Told you so, (Y/n)"

"Shutthefuckup, it's not my fault I'm a scaredy-cat."

"At least you didn't play fnaf, right?"

"All four of them" You replied.

Kylo sighed "You are the bravest scaredy-cat I've ever met."

You laid down on your bed and plugged in the nightlight.

_BING!_

You checked your texts

_Kylo Ren: Sup?_

"Are you fucking serious?" You leaned over the bed

Kylo chuckled

_(F/n)(L/n): Goodnight Kylo_

_Kylo Ren: But it's not even 10_

_(F/n)(L/n): I wake up at 6_

_Kylo Ren: So do I..._

_(F/n)(L/n): Goodnight  
_

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." Kylo replied

You rolled over and drifted into deep sleep.

 

 

Kylo's POV

_Goddamn.... What the fuckity fuck. Why would any fucking half sane person make the 'Circle of Life' song their alarm at six in the fucking morning?_

Kylo grabbed the phone that was emitting the rather loud music and muted it.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then Kylo saw an arm and leg hanging off of the bed right next to him.

Suddenly his memory hit him like a tidal wave.

"(Y/n)." He whispered, but stopped when he saw you sleeping.

You were sprawled out around the bed and half of your face was smushed against your arm. Because of your position, you were lightly snoring.

"Goddamnit (Y/n), you're so adorable." Kylo murmured

You mumbled something unintelligible in your sleep.

"(Y/n)." Kylo gently shook you awake.

"Hey, Kylo..." You yawned "I'll be right back. Need to get dressed"

You staggered through the door with a bundle of clothes in tow.

"That's the closet."

"I knew that." You stumbled back out and walked out of the correct door this time, crashing into a wall on the way and then shushing the wall.

Kylo used this time alone to gaze at your art and anime posters hanging on your wall.

Your POV

After getting dressed and almost falling asleep in the tub, you escaped the notorious prison also called "the bathroom"

"Kylo." you whispered

"Hm?" Kylo poked his head out of your room

"My mom got a friend to jumpstart my car last night, so let's leave in an orderly fashion before my stepbrothers wake up."

"I can't imagine them being morning people..." Kylo muttered as he walked towards the door.

 

After accidentally waking your stepbrothers while making smoothies for you and Kylo, you bolted out the front door in terror.

"C'mon, Kylo! When they wake up it's like Godzilla crossed with a rage monster with a liberal dosage of violence."

You sped the hell outta there in your lovely Volkswagen Rabbit (It's a miracle it still works).

 

 

 

 


	4. Author's Note

Heyo!!! It's me, the internet's worst nightmare. Just wanted to say, thank you so much for reading! A story is nothing without an audience.

 

 

**PLOT TWIST, THE THREE TEENAGERS THROWING FOOD AT EACH OTHER IN CHAP 1 WERE REY, FINN, AND POE**

 


End file.
